


Una sera, per caso

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Basically a conversation about love, Love as they see it, M/M, Post TWOTL, They never shut up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will chiede.La domanda è sempre la stessa.





	Una sera, per caso

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un esperimento con uno stile che non amo particolarmente, ma che mi servirebbe per un'altra storia che ho in progetto. E' un mix di punti di vista, una specie di narratore onnisciente che non uso quasi mai e così vorrei sapere come suona e se funziona.  
> E, perdonatemi, ma di dialoghi come questi ne ho a iosa, ne posterò parecchi. Adoro quando parlano e a quanto sembra non esauriscono mai gli argomenti.  
> Per loro penso sia un bene; se parlano o si fanno le coccole evitano di ammazzarsi a vicenda quindi tanto meglio. :)  
> Spero che i due testoni vi tengano compagnia per l'ennesima volta.

Will e Hannibal condividono la loro esistenza da più tempo di quanto Will sarebbe disposto ad ammettere e da meno tempo di quanto Hannibal avrebbe voluto.

Una storia di anime affini, la loro, che però a lungo si sono inseguite senza raggiungersi; una delle due sempre un passo avanti o un passo indietro all’altra.

Will direbbe che è perché Hannibal ha cercato di ucciderlo più volte, Hannibal probabilmente accuserebbe Will di essere stato troppe volte indeciso, fuorviante, bugiardo.

Hanno entrambi ragione ed entrambi torto.

Il punto è che ora si sono raggiunti e sanno che questo era l’unico esito accettabile per loro; la separazione non è contemplabile così come non è contemplabile che uno dei due non esista più.

Congiunti, così Will definisce entrambi.

Ma ancora esistono cose non dette tra loro che andrebbero specificate. E ancora Will ogni tanto pensa che è vero che non può vivere senza Hannibal, ma è anche vero che non può nemmeno vivere con lui.

E questa sera si sono ritrovati come al solito a condividere uno dei tanti momenti di tranquillità all’interno della loro cucina, della loro grande cucina, nella loro casa a Vienna.

Pare una sera diversa dalle altre.

“Mi ami?” chiede Will. Il piatto tenuto con due dita che gli sgocciola davanti viene poi posato con cura a lato del lavello. Hannibal lava e lui sciacqua. E poi Hannibal di certo asciugherà, perché è lui quello fissato col mettere tutto in ordine al proprio posto.

“Non c’è una risposta giusta a questa domanda,” Hannibal butta un’occhiata alla sua destra, di straforo, è serio e cauto nel parlare a Will, perché Will è come lui: comprende l’importanza delle parole tra loro e soprattutto sa usarla a suo vantaggio.

“Che significa? La risposta giusta è ciò che senti,” Will prosegue in ciò che sta facendo, così sembra che questo sia un discorso come un altro affrontato in una sera come un’altra.

“Non c’è mai stata una risposta corretta a questa domanda o non avresti bisogno di chiedere,” dice Hannibal.

“Ho bisogno di chiedere.”

Hannibal scrolla le spalle. Un gesto così poco da lui. “Perché? Che cosa cambia?”

“Se ti risulta così difficile,” afferma Will, “Allora la risposta non dev’essere poi così importante,” come fosse una sentenza definitiva.

Così Hannibal l’accontenta con un, “Come vuoi.”

Ma entrambi sanno che non hanno nemmeno cominciato a toccare l’argomento.

“Hannibal…”

Al richiamo l’uomo sospira. “La natura del mio sentimento nei tuoi confronti muterebbe l’idea che hai di me nella tua mente?” chiede a Will.

“Niente può cambiare l’idea che ho di te nella mia mente, a quanto pare.”

“Allora la risposta è irrilevante,” decreta Hannibal. Perché Will sottintendeva qualcosa con la frase appena detta e a Hannibal pesa non sapere quale fosse l’allusione; _l’idea che hai di me preclude che tu possa amarmi?_ vorrebbe chiederglielo ma teme la risposta, la teme. Will è capace di distruggere qualunque cosa con poche parole, l’ha fatto altre volte. _Regolamento di conti, La tazzina è rotta_ , _non si aggiusterà mai più_ , _Non mi mancherai._

“Per te avrebbe rilevanza solo se influenzasse me nei tuoi riguardi?” domanda Will.

“Non è quello il punto?”

“Il punto di amare è amare e basta,” dice Will a voce bassa ma decisa. Hannibal non capisce se la certezza nella sua affermazione gli deriva da esperienza o semplice speranza.

“Sono d’accordo,” risponde decidendo che Will crede davvero nell’amore, “Ma lo scopo di comunicarlo è ottenere un risultato. Se avessi avuto bisogno di quello avrei parlato molto tempo fa.”

Hannibal passa la spugna sull’ennesimo piatto, lento, meticoloso, e allo stesso tempo per nulla interessato a ciò che sta facendo. Attende che Will parli di nuovo.

“E quindi la risposta è sì,” conclude Will.

“Lo stai dicendo tu,” Hannibal non intende cedere del tutto alla ricerca di risposte da parte di Will di questa sera. Se il giovane uomo desidera ricevere senza dare, allora che si convinca da solo di ciò che vuole. Le conferme bisogna guadagnarsele.

“Questo non ti giustifica, sai? L’amore non giustifica tutto,” Will chiude l’acqua e scrolla le mani nel lavandino. Prende uno degli stracci puliti e si asciuga. Poi comincia ad asciugare i piatti bagnati impilati alla sua destra.

Mai fatto prima. Di solito si lamenta di quanto Hannibal sia maniaco dell’ordine.

“Quando avrei usato l’amore per giustificarmi?” chiede Hannibal, “E poi di cosa esattamente dovrei giustificarmi?”

Will sorride alla seconda domanda, ma torna serio per rispondere alla prima. “Hai usato l’amore per Mischa, come giustificazione.”

“Mai,” Hannibal si aggrappa al bordo del lavandino con le dita, si volta verso Will. “Ho vendicato Mischa. Non è per amore che ho fatto ciò che ho fatto. Non ho mai mentito su quello.”

Una smorfia raggrinza la guancia di Will; ha fatto l’affermazione su Mischa apposta? Stava cercando una sua reazione?

“Ma per amore hai fatto ciò che hai fatto a me,” aggiunge Will sancendo così il suo proposito di ottenere da Hannibal molto più che qualche chiacchiera serale.

“E cos’avrei fatto?” gli chiede Hannibal, perché vuole sentire con le sue orecchie, ancora una volta, l’elenco di ogni cosa orribile fatta a Will; quelle stesse cose per cui lui aveva più volte affermato di averlo perdonato.

Will scuote la testa, sbuffando quella che può sembrare una risatina, ma che è più un incredulo sospiro di rassegnazione. E infine parla. “Mi hai… Costretto a vedere ciò che sono.”

Nella lista degli atti da lui commessi, Hannibal non avrebbe annoverato questo come negativo. Questo proprio no.

“Costretto,” ripete Hannibal, “Deduco che avresti preferito rimanere cieco.”

“Contrariamente a te, io non sono deliziato da ciò che ho visto in me,” ribatte Will. Piuttosto prevedibile, in perfetto stile Will Graham quando si trattava di dare un giudizio su se stesso.

“L’ho intuito quando hai cercato di ucciderci entrambi,” Hannibal la butta su altrettanta banalità, così sono pari.

“No, quello è stato l’unico momento in cui tutto era bellissimo,” Will riporta le ultime parole pronunciate sulla scogliera prima che tutto diventasse vento e acqua, e Hannibal sente lo stomaco contrarsi, “Per quello ho cercato di ucciderci. È previsto che io sia quello che vede l’orrore in noi. Nel momento in cui smetto di vederlo devo prendere provvedimenti.”

Hannibal sorride, ma non è certo che sia la reazione giusta. “Chi avrebbe previsto quest’oneroso ruolo per te?”

“Dovevo essere io a fermarti,” Will smette di asciugare il piatto, continua a tenerlo tra le mani e lo guarda fisso, “Se non io chi? Non dovevo avere altri ruoli nella tua vita.”

“Oh, è chiaro,” annuisce Hannibal. “Ti avrei dunque costretto a capire che invece di privare me della libertà, tu desideri essere libero con me? Questa è la mia colpa? Perché io non ho diritto ad avere un compagno, soprattutto se quel compagno sei tu.”

Un impercettibile movimento della testa come a tendere l’orecchio, ma Will non lo guarda. “Sono il tuo compagno?” chiede con fin troppa ansia, senza mascherare il bisogno di sentirsi rispondere.

“Fai molte domande scontate stasera Will.”

“Non sono scontate per me,” scandisce Will, come stesse ringhiando. È frustrato.

“Sono certezze quelle che stai cercando?” domanda Hannibal.

“Semmai sono terrorizzato dal fatto che tutte le certezze che ho riguardano te,” bisbiglia Will; posa il piatto asciutto e si appoggia al piano lavoro, le dita chiuse come i suoi occhi. “Mi ami?” chiede con più veemenza di quella messa all’inizio della loro conversazione.

“Il mio amore ti suscita orrore?” è come rispondergli in modo definitivo, ma almeno Hannibal non deve limitarsi al patetico _Sì, ti amo e ti amerò fino a prosciugarmi_ che più volte nel corso degli ultimi minuti gli è passato per la mente.

Will riapre gli occhi e lo guarda. La testa girata verso sinistra, incassata nelle spalle, il mento di poco abbassato. La scuote un paio di volte. “Non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia,” lo dice come fosse una scomoda evenienza, ma lo dice. “E temo che tu possa scambiare la mia felicità per una sorta di folie à deux. Perché tu ami questo pensi che io lo ami per lo stesso motivo. Non è così. Non mi piace ciò che sono, ma è bellissimo guardarmi coi tuoi occhi. Non amo tutto questo perché sono un’oscura creatura uscita dalla crisalide, lo amo perché che quell’oscura creatura sia fuori dalla crisalide o meno non ha alcuna importanza, l’oscura creatura ti ama e ti ama anche quello che è rimasto della creatura che ero prima.”

Will distoglie lo sguardo nell’esatto momento in cui smette di parlare. Un tempo non sarebbe mai riuscito a mantenere il contatto visivo così a lungo. Ma se era solo per quello non ricordava di aver mai avuto il coraggio di strapparsi il cuore e servirlo su un piatto d’argento così prima di adesso. Prima di conoscere lui. Prima che la metafora di _strapparsi il cuore_ non risuonasse poi così tanto come una metafora alle sue orecchie.  

Hannibal crede di aver sentito, ma non ne ha la certezza. Perché nel palazzo della sua mente non è rimasto nulla delle parole appena dette da Will; Hannibal si è dimenticato di immagazzinarle con il tono della voce di Will, l’espressione del suo viso, i suoi occhi lucidi. Sono perse per sempre, eppure Hannibal sa che in qualche modo potrà risentirle ancora prima o poi.

È senza risposte da offrire, ora.

Ora che Will ha offerto le sue, Hannibal comprende che non ha altro da aggiungere, cosa può dire più di questo?

Nulla.

Così fa due passi verso Will, si mette alle sue spalle, gli cinge la vita e appoggia la guancia lì dove la spalla e il collo di Will disegnano quell’invitante curva. Una mano di Will accarezza il dorso di quella che Hannibal gli ha appoggiato all’altezza dell’ombelico, lì dove il coltello ha tagliato anni prima.

Will stringe gli occhi forte, l’urlo pronto ad esplodergli in gola stavolta un urlo di gioia. Con Hannibal o senza Hannibal è difficile allo stesso modo, amarlo o tenerlo lontano difficile allo stesso modo. Ma ora è sicuro che si sono incontrati e che la difficoltà non è solo sua.

Hannibal stringe Will, il primo vero contatto tra loro che non scaturisce da rabbia, dolore o violenza. Will sarà sempre un punto interrogativo tanto spaventoso quanto stimolante nella sua vita, ma ora è sicuro di non essere l’unico a provare questo sciocco, melenso e incantevole tormento che gli opprime il cuore.


End file.
